pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Briney (Pokemon Legends)
Briney is a supporting character in Pokemon Legends and captain of his boat, Hoenn's Sting. Art: Tentacruel by PWNR5 Personality Briney has a old fashioned, jolly personality and he enjoys ferrying people from one place to another. If there is ever an opportunity to use his infamous sea vessel, he'll take it. He can suffer from intense mood swings if someone threatens his way of life however. Powers and Abilities It is unknown whether Briney sports any fighting skills but it is known he has the ability of Energy Absorption. History Prior to Pokémon Legends, Briney served in the navy and was given the title of captain. At some point, he was awarded his own boat: Hoenn's Sting. Pokemon Legends "Mission to Meteor Falls" Briney appears at Rustboro offering to take Sceptile's Group to Slateport City. "The Clash of Steel" Briney's Boat is attacked by Swampert, using the power of the Blue Orb, Swampert manages to destroy the rear motor. This forces Briney to pull over in Dewford until the motor can be repaired. "Transgressions" Briney deposits the group at Slateport City before saying farewell. "The Path Revealed" At some point between the events of Chapter 10 and Chapter 9, Briney encounters Gardevoir in Lavaridge, where he has been visiting his cousin. He gives her shelter and food before directing her to Empoleon's Guild. Briney does not physically appear in the chapter. "Peak of Mt. Pyre" Briney rescues Sceptile's group from the attack at Mt. Pyre and narrowly escapes bombardment. "Power of the Order" Briney awaits the group's decision as to what they plan to do. When Gardevoir spots Electivire lying on an island, Briney anchors the boat and the group bring Electivire aboard who provides them with the location of Terra Cave. "Monsters of Hoenn" Briney has a discussion with Electivire and makes him swear to keep to his word, with regards to clearing Sceptile's name. He then takes the group to Terra Cave and promises that he will wait for them to come out. Electivire then attempts to convince Briney to take him ashore to Mossdeep, but he refuses. When Electivire attacks him, Briney uses an energy absorption method he learned in the navy and easily bests his opponent. He then kicks Electivire off the boat. "The Coming Storm" Briney takes a portion of the group to Sootopolis City, wishing them good luck, before moving his boat of the destructive path of Kyogre and Groudon. Pokemon Legends - Rebellion "Ice and Flame" While Captain Briney does not appear in this chapter, Sceptile dispatches Pelipper to deliver a letter to him. Briney agrees to help Sceptile with his secret plan to defeat Massivo Zoroark. "The Time of the Rebels" Briney delivers the remaining Rebels to Ever Grande Stadium for Zoroark's Inauguration Ceremony disguised as prisoners. Briney releases them when Sceptile reveals himself on stage. Once the battle is over, and Zoroark has been killed, Briney has a brief discussion with Sceptile as the series ends. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Characters